


one down, two to go

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [25]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Prostate Milking, So Much Fingering, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: This is usually the prologue.  Tonight it's the main event.





	one down, two to go

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days tebtosca is gonna kick me out and frankly, i'm not gonna blame her one bit.
> 
> happy sunday! hope you enjoy! the republic voted for non-specific kink, so the democratic process is to blame for this one. 
> 
> for vic. ♥

This is usually the prologue. Tonight it's the main event, or at least that's how it's playing out, how Even's _making_ it play out, with Isak's foot planted on his chest, toes curling against Even's collarbone, into the dip right at the base of his throat, skidding up to his shoulder and that's better, close enough for Even to shrug into a kiss on Isak's instep.

Even's reaching for Isak's mouth. Stuff looks foggy at the edges and Isak's so amped up, so fucking turned on his vision is a little swimmy with it. He's seeing two Evens, four fingers, and everything on the wall behind Even is in misaligned duplicate. All of Even's artwork and movie posters and magazine cut-outs have mirages that are slightly up and to the left. He closes his eyes and sees afterimages like lightning strikes.

The tip of Even's middle finger is at Isak's lips, tapping at his bottom one, asking to come in and Isak lets it. Opens up then forms a seal with his mouth. Even's first knuckle against his upper teeth, his second, going deeper and Isak curls his tongue around it. Sucks on it, easy as anything, lollipop easy, nothing compared to having a throat full of Even's dick. 

He tastes lube, chemical and falsely slick against the roof of his mouth and thank fuck they got rid of the cherry flavored crap Even had thought was funny. That stuff had been oddly sticky and kinda reminded Isak of cough syrup. He tastes Even's come too, Even's fingers still sloppy from a few minutes ago, when he had towered over Isak on the bed, knees spread wide on either side of Isak's hips as he'd jacked himself, rubbing his ass against Isak's cock like the simple act of watching Even get himself off wasn't more than enough to get Isak hard. Most days, it takes a lot less than that. 

Even's spunk is sweet. He always tastes so sweet to Isak, each and every little thing about him, but that might mostly be love.

A second finger slips into Isak's mouth, long and slim like the rest of Even. Gentle and strong at the same time. So very delicate for a boy Even's size, pushing back and back over the flat of Isak's tongue. Isak's thigh strains as Even leans forward, makes Isak's leg jackknife, fall wide and Isak opens his eyes again. 

Even's got his mouth open, mirroring Isak. It's something Even does without thought. Isak smiles and Even smiles back. Isak reaches out to hold Even's hand and without fail will find Even's open and waiting for him. They match strides when they walk, often end up wearing the color blue on the same day, whisper and laugh and moan together. They fit.

Even looks down between Isak's legs, the wide angle of them, Isak's cock throbbing hard, flat and thick on his belly and Even seems to get distracted by what he sees, fingers going still inside of Isak's mouth, pressing down as he pulls them out and there's something about the slick wetness of them that makes Isak run even hotter. Something about the absent way Even sucks them into his own mouth like he's trying to catch the taste of Isak's spit, the way he licks his lips after as if he likes what he's found there. He falls forward, licks into Isak's mouth, hums as he kisses him, his hair tickling at Isak's forehead, taking Isak's lip between his teeth and tugging on it for a sec before he kisses down Isak's throat and across his chest, chases the spatters of come he's left there, tracking down breadcrumbs, then focuses in on Isak's nipple. 

A slow trace of a hot tongue all around it then a loud, messy suck, his hand coming up to thumb at the other one, and Isak arches up under the weight of Even, a new, delicious ache building right below his belly button. He rubs his cock on Even's stomach, drools precome on it, smears more on himself. So goddamn hard. Hard all over, nipples in stiff peaks and pebbles on his skin. His jaw is clenched against the nearly rough scuff of Even's palm on his nipple, how Even catches it between his first and second fingers before he switches it up and laps at it, small suckling kisses that could almost, almost make Isak shoot from that alone. 

Maybe not almost, maybe definitely and Isak breathes out Even's name, thighs tightening around Even's middle, and Even pushes up and away fast, one eyebrow raised and lips set in a small twist that can only mean that he's about to give Isak some shit about it. 

"Really Isak? Wow. I hardly touched you," Even says, and Isak's surprised it's not teasing, the way he says it. It's more like amazed, quiet and a touch shaky.

"Whatever." Isak knocks into Even's hip with his knee and sorta laughs. "You're the one who gets hard when I roll over in bed and tell you good morning."

"That's only because you're the one saying it." Even says it like it's nothing, but Isak knows better, knows Even rarely says anything like that unless it's on purpose. Isak props himself up on an elbow, flattens his hand over Even's heart and doesn't have to say a word. It's another way they fit.

More lube in a puddle in Even's palm, hand tipped to let it drip down toward his fingers and warm up as it goes because Isak Valtersen's boyfriend is a gentleman like that, and Even knee-walks backward on the bed, puts some space between them, stares again at the place where Isak is sprawled open and waiting for him, wanting him. Teasing touches behind Isak's balls, further back with a push to Isak's legs to get him to spread wider, Isak's feet planted on Even's thighs.

Even rubs his fingertip on Isak's rim, gets him wet, so much lube that it drips down the crack of Isak's ass. Probably gets all over the sheets and that doesn't matter, they're already wrecked anyhow. 

"This is one," Even says, and pushes inside, past the tight clench of muscle. A slick burn that Isak breathes through, shivers into. Shallow movements as Even gets him used to it, gets him wet on the inside. So fucking slow. Careful. More careful than he needs to be. Isak Valtersen's boyfriend is a gentleman like that, too. 

A small twist on the way back out and Isak digs his heels into Even's thighs, feels Even's muscles shift underneath him. Even's tongue sneaks out, touches the corner of his mouth and that's how Isak realizes he's doing the same thing. It's tighter on the way back in. More. Another twist of Even's wrist, his thumb making circles on the soft skin behind Isak's balls. More lube and Isak pushes against those fingers, watches the small, concentrating pout form on Even's face, the way he pauses when Isak gasps, aware of each and every change in Isak's micro-reactions. Groaning like he feels them himself.

"That's two," Even says to him, going deeper and deeper and Isak touches Even's forearm, skitters along the pale skin on the inside of his arm because he can't really say much right now but wants Even to know it's good. Really goddamn good.

Reaching and reaching and okay. There he is. The lightning afterimages are back, eyes open this time as Even finds Isak's sweet spot and stays on it. Matching groans, a line between Even's eyebrows as he lifts Isak's leg up onto his shoulder, gives himself more room to work and something to rub against as Isak begins to move, his brain taking a back seat to his body as he wrenches his hips sideways. His leg nearly falls from Even's shoulder before Even can get a forearm across his middle, keep him where he is.

Isak's cock is dribbling on his stomach and he's pushing onto Even's fingers then pulling taut, trying to suck him in further or keep him there. Anyone's guess at this point. Even's kissing his ankle, small pecks, tiny innocent things compared to the filthy tricks his fingers are playing, how he's going at Isak harder and harder, fingers sliding against Isak's insides, backing off of his prostate then going at it again. 

A break, blood like a hurricane in Isak's ears, some of the fog burning off. Not much, because Even's slicking himself up again, still mindlessly moving against Isak's thigh, hard and thick, leaving damp trails on it. More breadcrumbs for later.

Isak is loose down there, slippery and puffy, heartbeat in his skin. A tender kiss to Isak's heel and Even sinks his fingers back in, eyes gone wide, so dark there's only a suggestion of blue.

"Fuck, you're so hot. Tight," Even stutters. "Beautiful. Three. That's. That's three."

There's a hot splash on the inside of Isak's thigh as Even shoots, and that's something he _could_ give Even shit over, getting off on the punch of his fingers into Isak's body and the spare friction of skin-on-skin, but nevermind all that. Maybe later. Right now, Isak's acutely aware of every fraction of ground that Even gains, every knuckle that Even pushes past his rim, the press of his palm when Even makes it as far in as he can get, little finger against the crack of his ass. They feel huge inside of him, damn near as thick as Even's dick, tucked up inside so fucking deep, another twist and Isak arches up, Even's arm not enough to keep him down this time as Even finds that spot again and doesn't back off. Milks him. Stays buried, uses his whole body, rocking into it as he fucks Isak down with his fingers.

Even's spunk is dripping down his thigh, collecting in the spot where his leg meets his body and Isak smears his hand through it, rubs it into his skin, skates down to his ass and touches Even's fingers. Feels hot, swollen flesh and the stretch of his rim around Even's fingers. The give and take of it and the heat in the spot where they're connected, tries to picture it in his head and doesn't get very far into it before he shoots, both of his hands clamped down around Even's wrist to hold him in place, riding Even's fingers until he's ragdoll empty and Even's falling on top of him. Kissing him again. Tasting so very sweet.

Next time, Isak's gotta try to not get off so fast. Next time, he's gonna ask for four.

\--end

 

thanks for reading!


End file.
